Arranged marriage to my Stepbrother
by salvadorianchick
Summary: Casey McDonald just got the worst news ever she has to marry her Stepbrother Derek Venturi, even thought he is a player he doesnt care he is actually happy he has love Casey for a really long time ad thinks this is his chance to tell her how he feels.
1. Chapter 1

Arranged Marriage to my Stepbrother

**Hi, my name is Casey McDonald and I jut found out from my mom and my new step dad. That I have to marry my stepbrother. Why I don't know, but we hate each other how can this possibly happen. O my god, I bet they are doing in it so we can start to get along and this is all a joke. Yea that's what it is a joke, hahahaha that's so funny.**

**"Casey, Casey", my mom said.**

* * *

**"You guys will get marry in 5 months during the summer after you before your birthday," my mom said.**

**"But I don't want to this is just great, I have to marry someone that hates me as much as I hate him, that just not fair," I said.**

* * *

**"Derek, don't you want to say something about this whole thing, don't you care that we have to get marry," I said.**

**"I really don't care, I least you are not some ugly girl that I don't know anything about," said Derek.**

**Nora and George said we had to share a room so I would be moving in with him.**

**"Derek, go help Casey pack all her stuff so she can move as so as she can into your room," George said.**

**I can't believe Derek is not even mad, I thought he would be the one that would get all prissy and start yelling, but no he just stayed sitting there like nothing wrong was going on around him_. I can't believe I have to spend my whole life with hot Derek Venturi wait did I just said that. Eww I can't believe I'm' thinking this things. _**

**"Casey, Casey, earth to Case, what is wrong with you?" Derek told me.**

**"Nothing I was just thinking about this whole thing, aren't you mad that you have to get marry to grade grubber, or klutzilla," I told Derek. "Just forget it and help me start packing."**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After about an hour of packing my stuff we began to move it to Derek's room, which was messy as usual. We didn't move my bed cause they thought it would be better if Derek and I were to share a bed.

"Casey dinner is ready, Come on" Derek said.

"Ok I'm coming hold on, I just have to do something," I said.

After dinner me and Derek went to his room, he told me he needed to talk to me about something, he told me to sit down that this was going to be a long talk, so I sat down on his bed.

"Casey I want you to know something I have been keeping from you for a very long time, I love your smile, I love your eyes, your hair, almost everything about you. I love you because your clumsy, you care about your grades. I just love everything about you; I started to love you since the wedding. So I just wanted you to know I love you, and that's why I didn't get mad at them for saying that we were to get married. Its ok if you don't feel the same way I understand." Derek said out of breath.

_I had to tell him it was now or never_ I thought to myself.

:"Derek, I love you too, but I had to say something so they wouldn't suspect anything, inside I was screaming because I was happy that I got to marry you," I said

"Casey will you be my girlfriend?" Derek asked me.

"Sure" I said.

We kissed and it felt so good and it was better than I thought too. It last it quite a long time. We both decide we would tell our parents what was going on. So we decided we would do it right now. Better now then never.

"Mom, George we need to talk to you guys," I said.

"What is it honey," My mom said.

"Me and Derek are boyfriend and girlfriend, so we should tell you we would not fight anymore, and are still going to get marry to each other or are you going to cancel the wedding." I said.

"Its ok honey don't worry you guys will still get marry but I'm so happy for the both of you, Casey you have a new schedule, you have the same classes as Derek." My mom said.

"Lets tell Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti next," I told Derek

"Edwin, Lizzie, Marti come downstairs we have to tell you something," I yelled.

"What" They all said

"Me and Derek are getting married, and we are now going out," I said.

"Finally" They all said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**When they said that we got surprised. Then Derek asked them all a really weird question.**

**"Why did you guys say finally", asked Derek.**

**"We have been waiting for this to happen ever since Mom and George got married 2 years ago, but we never knew you guys will be getting married this soon", Lizzie explained.**

**"We didn't choose to get marry, Nora and Dad told us that since we were always fighting and they didn't know what else to do, because they already try everything they could so we could get along they decide that we should get married, and then I told Casey I loved her and she told me she loved me too." Said Derek.**

**

* * *

**

**"Oh that's really cool, so when do u guys plan on getting marry?" asked Edwin**

**"We don't know yet, but could you guys leave so me and Derek could talk alone please," I told them.**

**After they all left me and Derek started talking about how we were going to tell everyone at school. How was I going to tell Emily, I mean she has been in love with Derek since forever.**

**"Derek, are we going to tell them we are engaged or that we are dating," I asked him.**

**

* * *

**

**"I wanted to tell them we are engaged so then everybody will know and we wont have to hide anything from anybody." Said Derek.**

**"Should we tell them tomorrow" I asked.**

**"Yeah," said Derek.**

**A/N Sorry it was so short but I have to wake up earlier tomorrow and go to school and take a test**


End file.
